


[Podfic]  Eldest

by argentumlupine



Category: La Belle au bois dormant | Sleeping Beauty - Charles Perrault, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>    Once upon a time, there were thirteen fairy sisters.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>    Now there are only twelve.</em>
</p>
<p>Podfic of the story by russian_blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Eldest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eldest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781968) by [russian_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_blue/pseuds/russian_blue). 



> Thanks to russian_blue for permission.
> 
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/03%20%5bSleeping%20Beauty%5d%20Eldest.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:07:26



## Audiofic archive download links

  * coming soon



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/03%20%5bSleeping%20Beauty%5d%20Eldest.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
